Americans, Huh?
by The UK's Only
Summary: Arthur's a timid soul, pretty much a loner - that is, of course, until Alfred shows up with his brigade of crazy friends. Soon enough, Arthur finds he's no longer alone, and he begins to fall in love with the biggest twit he's ever met.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Okay, yeah. This is old. Even the author notes. I decided to post this because when I read it, I was like ''Daww!''. Please review nicely. Though, I am going to accept criticism! So, here you go, have some USUK fanfic I wrote. Mm'kay?

Summary : Arthur's a timid soul, pretty much a loner - that is, of course, until Alfred shows up with his brigade of crazy friends. Soon enough, Arthur finds he's no longer alone, and he begins to fall in love with the biggest twit he's ever met.

Chapter 1.

Slowly, a sandy blonde-haired boy trudged down the corridor. He was lean, and the thing that stood out the most on his face was his rare, large eyebrows. The other children had seen nothing like them before. Pretty shy and utterly shaken, he was. Not that any people took notice of him for that. Only for his eyebrows, or his green eyes. Or, as his friends later explained, his British accent - which annoyed him greatly, for he wanted to be known for other reasons than appearance. Also, he wore a large backpack in which he put all his poems and such. Yeah, so he liked writing.

'You'll fit in, Arthur.' his mother had reassured, 'I'm sure others will share your interests.' Yeah right - who would love collecting unicorns? In America, too? Or reading until you're feeling sick? No, he wasn't to fit in. He never intended to, anyway, because once he'd thought of his plan to escape the boarding school he was in, he'd be out in a flash. Or, if it was humanly possible, faster. Peter, his younger brother, had gone to a nice school. Jealousy was the only thing Arthur was left to feel. And his older brothers were already out of school, so he couldn't ask them for advice - they were way too caught up in 'important' things. Yeah, right, so all those things (which included mainly becoming drunk and doing girlfriends and such) were more important than his happiness? No, wait - Arthur had no happiness, so what would be the point anyway?

"Hmm. Room 38 doesn't sound too bad. I wonder who my roommates will be." Arthur was mumbling to himself as he followed the map in his palms. Sadly, some obese kid had spilt some coffee on it, and - apart from the fact it now smelt of the putrid drink - he realized that it was the first of his many problems that were to unfold that morning. So, when Arthur thought things might lighten up, his hopes were murdered, re-killed and had their graves spat on as he opened the door to his room, and was greeted by a very annoying American lad.

"Yo!" said the younger-looking boy, about the same age as Arthur, which was 14, and Arthur tried to smile. Great, he thought, now I'm stuck with this guy too? Heaven help me!

"Umm. Hello. This is room 38, right?" Arthur asked, a faint hope that he'd wandered into the wrong room. But, of course, fate hated him.

"It sure is!…" the lad said, and paused with a thoughtful look. His lips broke out in a goofy grin, showing his pearly teeth as he said: "Hey, you're British! Awesome, dude!"

Arthur grimaced. This isn't going to be fun, he thought.

A boy he hadn't noticed until just now waved and said: "Hello. I'm Kiku." in a quiet, calm voice - a relief from the obnoxious, loud one he had just been hit with.

"This is Alfred. What's your name?" the boy continued, smiling a welcoming smile. Arthur stood there for a moment, processing his thoughts and wondering where the boy came from. In the end, he came to the conclusion that he was Chinese or Japanese, mainly because of his name. Oh, and not to mention the big flag on his bag - which flag was it? He thought; I should know that! I'm Arthur - bloody - Kirkland!

"…Hello?" Kiku pressed on, looking concerned - probably about Arthur's sanity levels - and Arthur stuttered a: "Uh, my n-name is Arthur…"

The American was looking curiously at him - no, _staring_. He hated people who stared. But, for once, he wasn't staring at his eyebrows - he was staring at his eyes.

And so, that's how Arthur's first day went.

A/N : *Cringes* Yeah, short, but... Oh well? :3

There is loads of fluff in this story~! Not yet, but soon. My ideas aren't very life-like in this story... :u...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

First class was Art and, to Arthur's surprise, only one person stood out as being good (other than him, though he thought lowly of himself for thinking that), and she was nice, too. Her name was Delilah, and she loved (and I mean _loved_) everything and everyone to do with Manga. Oh, and he noticed she loved cats, because on her desk she had a pile of books there. Something about 'Warrior Cats' by some person he had heard of before - 'Erin Hunter'. She and her fellow authors also wrote 'Seekers', he knew, and he believed this girl would be his friend. Maybe some people do share his interests?

His thoughts were interrupted as Miss Druan, their Art teacher, began the register.

"Arthur Kirkl…K… Kirkla-end?" she asked, struggling with his name. "Kirkland?" she concluded, grimacing.

"Yes, Miss," he said, and everyone's attention was drawn to him immediately. Delilah smiled, and somehow Arthur figured she was English too. He was glad, because hardly anyone here was! He would love to have a friend who was like him. And he guessed she would too. So, Miss Druan let them do some free doodles in some sketch books they were handed, so she could test their skills. As usual, Arthur decided to draw a unicorn, stopping at the eyes to look at Delilah's drawing. Smiling, she asked:

"You want to give it Manga eyes? Or realism ones? I'll teach you if you like!" she added with a small, barely audible squeal, and Arthur nodded. It was only now that he noticed her eyes were a similar shade of green to his, just more gray, and she had pale skin like him, too. On top of her golden-coloured headband were (presumably homemade) cat ears, blending in almost with her silky, bark-brown hair. She wore a dark green hooded top, with lighter green flame-like figures toward the bottom of it, and had collided this with a pair of ripped jeans. They looked surprisingly good!

Soon, he'd drawn a -rubbish- Manga-styled eye on his unicorn, but it was much better than any he'd drawn before. Having lost track of time, he almost jumped out of his skin when the bell went. Luckily, it was raining, so he was glad to have missed the second lesson, which was PE, which he _despised_.

He found himself, after having a bad lunch and some Geography, French, Maths and German, wandering down the corridor and back to his dorm. After only opening the door halfway and barely looking in, he was greeted by an unfamiliar voice warmly and unexpectedly:

"Arthur!~ Alfred told us all about you!~" they squealed, dragging him into the room. Arthur was confused, very confused, and then his eyes rested on a smiling young boy, probably younger than Alfred and Kiku, grinning at him like some weirdo. But somehow, that was comforting after the day he'd had - he'd been told to wake up about 5 times in Geography and in the end the teacher went mad, and he didn't want to think about the other lessons. They were boring and had depressed him.

"Who're you?…" Arthur asked, looking now at the number of people in the dorm. One looked just like the person whom had spoke, just really grumpy and scowling at him. He sure did have a bad taste in clothing - didn't he know that things looking like frilly dresses were out of fashion by now? Then he remembered. This wasn't England - nor was it Sparta - but it was America. And of course, he knew nothing about this place. Beside him was what looked like a Spanish kid, and he was very close to the other boy. Maybe they were together? He couldn't be bothered about that. This kid also had brown hair - just slightly gray compared to the other's, looking older. His gaze drifted over two boys, one with red eyes and one with light blue. The red-eyed one made him wish to scream 'Oh my goodness! Vampire!', but he didn't bother. Albino, probably, Arthur pondered. The other had his hair presumably gelled so it wouldn't go in his face, and now the first boy jumped down beside him and tugged at his arm excitedly. Now, Arthur looked at Kiku and Alfred - and wasn't surprised to see the American sprawled out on a bed, grinning like an idiot, whilst the quiet Japanese fellow sat with his hands on his lap, back straight. At east one person had gentlemanly skills, right?

"We're your new friends, ve~! When Alfred told us about you, we were so excited, right, Ludwig~!" giggled the boy latching on the blonde boy beside the albino's arm, who Arthur now knew was Ludwig.

"Yes, but… What're your names?" Arthur stammered, not being comfortable being surrounded by so many people. Trying his best to be polite, he smiled.

"Yo, Artie, he's Feliciano, that's his bro' Lovino-" the American said, pointing to the brunette on Ludwig's arm and his grumpy brother whom sat beside the Spanish kid, "- and there's the so totally awesome Gilbert and the perverted Antonio!~" Alfred concluded, first pointing to the albino and then to the Spanish boy. All were smiling at him, and Arthur felt warm inside.

"Well, umm, I do presume Alfred told you about me? Uhh, well, I'm Englis-" he almost finished, before Feliciano broke out into a delighted squeal, clapping his hands before huddling Ludwig closer. The stronger boy rolled his eyes and blushed, before murmuring "Feliciano, one day you'll hug me to death…"

The next few days, Arthur found out a lot about his new 'friends', and they found out more about him. So much so, he had completely forgotten about his escape plan. No longer was he a loner. Now he had proper friends. And he liked it.

Firstly, he found that Antonio wasn't just called a pervert for nothing. He kept touching up Lovino, which got him pissed quite a lot. And that Lovino and Feliciano were brothers, not to mention troublemakers, whom were Italian and loved pasta and tomatoes. Secondly, Gilbert and Ludwig were brothers too, and Gilbert was obsessed with being awesome. Though, Arthur believed he wasn't awesome even one slight bit. He also found that Ludwig was born in Germany and Gilbert in Prussia, a place that became East Germany. Explains their drinking habits, no? But, Arthur found that the person attracting him most was the American git, Alfred. Which, of course, angered him - if he hated him so much, why did he feel so inseparable from him? Hmmm. He didn't know, and nor did he care.

As he suspected, Delilah was English. She was from Manchester, but had a weak accent from being in America for 'so darn long', as she put it. She often stayed in their dorm, but once Francis (one of Alfred's other perverted friends) turned up and began practically molesting her, she told Arthur they'd have to just either go to her dorm - filled with bloody annoying girls who demanded he spoke for them to hear his accent - or meet up in Class alone. You can guess which one he took, no?

One time, Arthur returned to the dorm expecting everyone to be there. Instead, it was Alfred on his own. Bloody git, Arthur thought when he saw Alfred on his bed, How dare he lie on my bed! But his thoughts were interrupted by a very lonely-sounding:

"Oh, Artie? Hey!" he seemed to lighten up quickly, and patted Arthur's bed so he could sit down. And he did, strangely. Soon, Arthur found himself (just how did he end up here?) in an argument with the stubborn American, about food. Bloody hamburgers…

"Burgers are basically heart attacks on wheels, you idiot!" Arthur yelled furiously, gritting his teeth.

"Are not! Your freaking scones could kill! Burgers are harmless!" came the infuriated reply,

"Shut up! You know I'm bloody right, so give in you bloody stubborn git!"

"No! You!"

"Make me, fat American~!"

…Bad mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Being shoved to the floor by a strong American is harsh. Just ask Arthur.

Alfred had leapt on him and they were now wrestling all over the floor, grunting and shouting insults (Arthur believed Alfred must have used 'British bastard' possibly over nine thousand times?) whilst aiming blows at the other's face with clenched fists and sharp nails.

Now, Arthur found himself pinned to the ground, still, breathing heavily with his face a deep red in anger, staring up into Alfred's intensely blue eyes. What was it that he saw there? Why wouldn't the fat American budge? As if his thoughts were a cue, Alfred jumped up and helped Arthur to his feet. He looked kind of flustered for some reason, and his palm was a tad sweaty. Arthur noticed he looked apologetic.

"Okay, dude, sorry. I admit it, burgers aren't that healthy…" he murmured, and Arthur smiled victoriously. Soon enough, they were back on the bed, talking about nothing in particular. Not wanting another fight, Arthur steered clear of anything he feared would cause any slight disagreement.

"So, Delilah says all her friends like you." Arthur blurted out, then hastily added, "All her friends upon whom are girls!"

"Hmm… I don't particularly like girls." he mumbled, which surprised Arthur. Obviously, he must have showed it, because Alfred gave him a serious look and said: "No, Arthur, girls make me feel sick."

Finding himself blushing, Arthur turned and looked away. Was this the American git's way of coming out? Jesus! He must trust me so much! Arthur thought, mouth open in shock. They'd barely known each other for a week, for crying out loud. Why was he telling him? He voiced his question, and Alfred looked away, embarrassed.

Weekend rolled up quickly, and before Arthur knew it, he was going to the local river with the two perverts, the two Italians and the two 'awesome' bruders. (Bruder = brother in German.) After being touched up by the perverts, Arthur decided he'd watch the clouds…

Any person who'd ever seen Alfred would know that was NOT going to happen.

"Yo! Dude! Why're you stargazing? C'mon to the water, dude!" he'd said, and dragged Arthur up by his shoulder, smiling like some goofy idiot.

"It's not called stargazing, git, and I can't swim. Okay?" Arthur growled, giving Alfred what he called his 'Death Stare'. Next thing he knew, he was being carried bridal-style toward the water by the guy, whilst kicking and yelling. The others found it funny, but Arthur sure did NOT!

Splash.

Arthur could see only blue-gray water around him, and fear arose in his stomach, making it churn. Something tugged at his arm, and he broke the surface, gasping for well-needed air, then began on his insults.

"How dare you! You bastard! Fuck you, never fucking do that again you bloody idiot, I could've died, I can't bloody swim, you bloody stubborn, obnoxious git! Fuck you!"

"Hey, calm down, Artie~ I know you'd like to, but you can't 'fuck me'~" the American laughed, more broke out on the shore. Now, Arthur was confused. Wait, what did I say? Arthur thought before dragging himself onto land, huffing.

He sure remembered saying 'Fuck you' and all, but what had the American meant? Had he taken it literally? Gosh, he never knew with the bloke!

"Having fun, mon cher? Ohohohohohohon." came a voice from behind him. Aiming his fist, he turned around and punched whoever it belonged to - in this case, Francis. The French frog was always annoying him with the bloody laugh of his!

Upon hearing the gasps from around him, he saw that he'd actually made Francis' lip bleed, and he was near to tears.

"Artie, what'd you do? He did nothing and you hit him?" yowled Alfred, who had now got some tissue for the French man's lips.

"Leave me alone." hissed Arthur, leaving the sight to get his clothes and return to the dorm.

Maybe friends wasn't the best idea - the only good one he knew was Delilah.

A/N : AWWW! Poor Artie! So angry :c

Well, Alfred and Arthur had a USUK moment. Yaaay. :D

Oh, who cares about Francis the pervert? He touched up my OC, Delilah! D:

HOW DARE HE. He deserved to have cute little Artie FALCON PAWNCH him in the face. Yay for 'over nine thousand!' reference? :D? Also, cheers for my Sparta reference from earlier. Yay for Sparta, no?

(I uploaded these three first to give you more than that one little chapter :D I have, like, loads of chapters written out. I don't even know where I was heading with this.)


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was lost.

Arthur thought he would probably lose his friends because they thought he was some crazy weirdo.

Most of all, he was confused about Alfred.

After sobbing quietly for a while, Arthur calmed himself down enough to actually continue reading a 'Warriors' book that Delilah had lent him. It was one called 'Fire and Ice', the second one in the series. After reading the first, he'd gotten attached to Firepaw's journey.

The door creaked, and Arthur didn't even look up - he was too busy, and too scared and nervous, to want to know who it was. Turns out, it was Kiku, and he sat beside him. Arthur looked him right in the eye, and soon began crying, this time on Kiku's shoulder. Someone must have entered, because another voice was heard in the room. And then another. Alfred and Delilah, they were, and there were more people outside, he could tell because he kept hearing 'Ve~' and 'Potato bastard' and 'My beautiful face!', etc.

Arthur woke up later, having fallen asleep crying on Kiku, with his face plastered to his pillow. Probably - no, most likely, no, most definitely - from tears. The past few days had been fine. But now, Arthur felt alone again, and far away from everyone else. As he tried to move, he stopped, realizing someone was twiddling with his hair, making him warm up inside. He saw the figure of Alfred when he opened his eyes a little - the American was smiling sympathetically down at him. He, too, had definitely been crying.

"Why were you cr-" Arthur began to ask, but Alfred signalled him to stop, and handed him a glass of water. He sat up as he drank it, keeping an eye on Alfred, who was giving him a curious look.

"Francis is upset. The others are telling me to get you out of the group because apparently you're insane." he explained, looking down. Arthur's heart clenched - Alfred had told him that these guys had been his friends for years, and now he was having to choose?

"I'm used to being alone… Go ahead and choose them. I'd rather you have lots of friends than one stupid emotional one." Arthur encouraged him, but Alfred looked on the verge of crying. Without realizing until the action was done, he had Alfred in his arms, who now was sobbing, and he was playing with the stronger boy's hair.

Alfred looked up at him. "No, Arthur. I don't want to leave you. I can't, because you're such a good friend to me… And…" his voice croaked as he talked, and Arthur waited for him to continue.

"And what…?" he prompted. If he'd have been told this answer was coming, he wouldn't have believed it. Now, however…

"And I think I've fallen in love with you, Arthur."

A/N : Ooooooohhh. Man, I do love cliff-hangers, no? 3Poor Artie. And Al. YAY FOR YAOI AND USUK AND SUCH! 3 3 3 :D

F you. I love this pair. 3

Chapter 5.

After that (Arthur was speechless), they decided to go to bed. Only, that would've worked out if Arthur had been able to sleep. The words had circled in his mind, and he couldn't forget the look in his eyes when he had told him.

Jesus, he'd got himself into a mess. At least he now knew why Alfred had come out to him. Now he knew that it was all a developing love for the older, slimmer, more timid boy. Yeah, he could be an annoying git, but Arthur knew he had feelings too. Just, now he knew what those feelings were - love. And he enjoyed it.

He was still a part of the group, but they weren't as interested in him as they were before. Only person noticing him now was Alfred. Oh, and sometimes Feliciano gave him a hug after not seeing him for a while, which Ludwig and Lovino frowned upon, but nothing more. Now it was pretty much only him, Alfred, Delilah and Kiku. The survivors of the broken friendship.

XoXoXoXo

6 weeks had gone by, now, and he was getting used to everything. It was now half-term, and Arthur was glad he didn't have to face any more Geography for quite a while!

One night in particular, after reading a part of a 'Warriors' book that made him (apparently) very, VERY scared, Alfred asked Arthur if he could sleep in his bed.

"Wh-… Sure… Why, did the story scare you? It's not like Tigerstar can come here and kill you!" Arthur said, looking deep into the other kid's eyes.

"Yes he can! He came into that cat's dreams, right? He could _kill_ us!" Alfred exclaimed, and Kiku just listened in from the other side of the room. Rolling his eyes, Arthur lifted up his covers and instructed Alfred of what he could and couldn't do in his bed.

"One, if I find you touching me in any way, I will kill you. Two, you can sleep and do nothing more. I mean, you can get out of the bed and stuff, but no touching me. Three, stay on your side, okay? I don't want to wake up being suffocated by you. Rodger?" he explained.

Alfred saluted and jumped in the bed before saying: "Rodger that, Cap'n!"

For some reason, Arthur believed that would be a long night.

…And it was.

As Arthur stirred, he slowly realized it was still very dark. And just who was huddling h-…

Of course. Alfred had broken rules 1, 2, and 3! All of them! Obnoxious git. How dare he. But, as seconds went by, he grew to like the position, lying in his arms, smiling. A strong hand began to fiddle with his blonde hair, and soon Arthur realized the boy was awake, and muttered a:

"Alfred, you broke the rules. Leave the bed and check the time for me before I kill you."

Then, a whole lot o' screaming was heard from in the corridor. Alfred jumped up yelling 'The Hero is needed! C'mon, Kiku, Arthur! You can be my back-up!', and Arthur lazily dragged himself out of bed as fast as humanly possible. The smell of something putrid reached his nose, and a very pissed Lovino, scared and sobbing Feliciano, protective Ludwig, awesome Gilbert, and two perverted idiots stumbled into the room.

Alfred stumbled back, then jumped down to see why Feliciano was crying. Arthur stared at the scene before his eyes, and saw Kiku just looking confused, half-dressed in his bed.

"What's wrong now, gits?" growled Arthur, suddenly in a foul mood. Francis looked scared, but even more so when a teacher was heard yelling.

"Hide us, guys!" cried Antonio, who now was huddling Lovino close - the little Italian was struggling, and only now did Arthur notice the stray strand of hair coming from the side of his head. All of the newcomers were shaking and looking around for somewhere to hide, and Feliciano dragged Ludwig under the covers of Arthur's bed.

Appalled, Arthur yelled a muffled 'HEY!' before Alfred dragged him under as well, jumping in after. Using the light of the thing he used to read in the dark, he saw Feliciano hugging Ludwig tight, and Alfred had a heavy arm over his back.

Shivering, Alfred whispered : "Is Elizabeta after you?"

"Yes… Along with Belarus. We told her Ivan was never going to like h-" Ludwig began in a low voice, to be interrupted by Alfred:

"You what? Idiots!"

"Who is Elizabeta and who is Belarus…?" asked Arthur, and three pairs of eyes looked his way, and he heard Alfred gulp.

"Scariest bitches you'll ever meet. Elizabeta loves 'yaoi', I don't know what that is, and she has a frying pan." explained Alfred, quaking with undeniable fear.

"Ja, and she hates my bruder. Belarus is… Ivan's sister. She wants to go out with him, and she has knives." finished Ludwig, pulling Feliciano closer, who happily squeezed him tight.

Two pairs of footsteps entered the room, and Arthur heard heavy breathing. Alfred now had leaned closer to him, and had his forehead on Arthur's neck - and Arthur found it strangely comforting.

"Oh, little Gilbert! Ludwig! My little Francis! Where are you?~" hissed an unfriendly, psychotic voice, and Alfred then stiffened, murmuring: "As if ghosts were enough…"

Someone was clearly being dragged out of their hiding place, because Arthur heard yelling and carpet scraping. He recognized Lovino's voice, and whispered to Alfred:

"You want to be a Hero, right? Why don't we go and save them?"

"Yes! You can be my back-up." he whispered back, and Arthur rolled his eyes. It was stuffy under the duvet, and Arthur wanted to try and show his old friends he could be of some use. Thinking this, he leapt up and out of the bed, ignoring Alfred's pleading eyes which were telling him 'You're going to die!', and lunged at Elizabeta, the girl with the frying pan.

An hour later. Alfred was dabbing Arthur's lip, which was bleeding now, filling his mouth with the scarlet liquid. It left an uncomfortable taste, but he was feeling better now that Alfred was treating it.

He could barely remember anything.

A/N : Bloody long chapter. YAY FOR THE ENTERANCE OF THE PSYCHO AND THE YAOI LOVER! 3 Lololololol. You'll soon find out what happened… When little Artie remembers… And then it'll go further with USUKness. Mm'kay? 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6.**

**Curling up to get some well-needed sleep, Arthur listened to the steady breathing of Alfred in front of him. This time, it had been him who asked Alfred if he could sleep in his bed. Of course, Alfred had gladly said yes. His mind was spinning, and slowly, it began coming back to him…**

**Okay. Elizabeta and Belarus come in. Arthur goes all suicide-bomber-ness. He gets a knife on his lip. Alfred drags him out of Belarus' grasp. Rest of people join in. Delilah comes in and kicks ass. Elizabeta retreats. Belarus adds more cuts to Arthur. Alfred goes all Hero on her, and soon she leaves too.**

**That's all he remembered. Everything was a bloody mess.**

**Suddenly, something interrupted his thoughts. Alfred had leaned in closer - Arthur was well aware that he was awake now. He felt hot under his gaze, and felt the stronger boy's hand grasp his. Blue eyes met green. American lips met British ones. Then, Arthur passed out.**

**XoXoXoXo**

**Sighing, Arthur sat up straight. Last night came flooding back to him, giving him a migraine. All of a sudden, he remembered the feel of Alfred pressing his lips to his. Oh, that beautiful, beautiful feeling. His lips broke into a very happy smile - wait a minute. He was smiling. Smiling. Arthur never smiled - this really was something! After all that worrying, Arthur realized, this is what he really had wanted. To be loved. And he was! He was loved dearly by such a handsome boy. He couldn't help but keep smiling, and that's when Kiku spoke up.**

"**You seem very happy, Arthur." he observed, smiling.**

**Arthur, feeling insecure, began to wonder if Kiku had seen or heard the kiss. This made him worry, only until Kiku told him:**

"**It's nice to finally see you happy. And Alfred. Hah, he's always happy, but you two are really suited to each other! It doesn't bother me to have you two in my room, honestly."**

**Arthur smiled, and then Alfred entered, a goofy grin on his face, and he said: "Sleeping beauty finally woke up!"**

**Sighing and rolling his eyes, Arthur replied: "Yes, git. I have awoken from a bloody good sleep. My name is also Arthur. I'm so glad we don't have classes now, because I feel like I've got a bloody hangover."**

**Flopping down onto Arthur's bed, Alfred picked up the 'Warriors' book Arthur was reading. Arthur, opening his mouth to protest, found he had no words. Happily staring at the boy, he realized he really did love him. Leaning in to peck his cheek, he took a quick look at one part Alfred was supposedly reading (Arthur knew he wasn't actually reading anything, just pretending) and found a romantic part between two characters. The blood rushed to his cheeks, turning them red, and as he pulled back, he was dragged into yet another kiss. Then, someone walked in.**

"**Oh, my. Y'know, I bloody well thought you two would've told me this - you know how much I like yaoi, Alfred!" a friendly voice giggled.**

**Pulling apart, Arthur only turned more red. "I…"**

"**Don't worry! Of course, I had my suspicions. Never thought you'd do it so-" she looked at Kiku, "-openly, though. Hah, I do salute you both, though. Wish I had courage to go up to someone I liked and kiss 'em."**

**Alfred giggled and looked up at her, and so did Arthur. Soon enough, he heard a loud brigade of footsteps racing down the hall, toward the room. If he'd have guessed who it was, he would've been wrong - he thought it was Belarus and Elizabeta again, but when he got up and looked out, he saw Ludwig pulling a delighted and flustered Feliciano down the corridor and dragging him into the bathroom. Lovebirds, he thought.**

**When half-term was over, Arthur kept seeing kids cast him dirty looks or hear people talking about him. Wondering why, he went to ask Delilah.**

"**The rumours. Everyone thinks you're gay." she had told him, which made him feel insecure.**

"**What's wrong with being gay?" Arthur asked, feeling hurt. "Surely, it should not matter what sexuality you are?"**

**She had just sighed and told him it wasn't her place to say.**

**His only fear now was bullying.**

**A/N : Nuuuuuu. Bullying :c**

**Oh well, the Hero will be there for him… Right? D: HE'D BETTER! FOR MAH LI'L ARTIE! :D?**


End file.
